tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Kicks and Kisses
Log Title: Kicks and Kisses Characters: Delusion, Springer Location: Valvolux Date: December 5, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Springer and Delusion play a new game. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 19:36:56 on Thursday, 5 December 2019.' Delusion sits in a booth at the back of the bar, just about finishing off her drink she's been nursing for a while. Springer stops just inside the bar entrance and looks around to take in who's there, briefly pausign on a few in particular before he makes his way to the bar and orders a drink. Delusion tosses the last of hers back, then debates whether she wants to stay and order another or not, tapping one finger thoughtfully. Her gaze sweeps the room, pausing briefly on Springer. Springer's dirnk shows up eventually, something giving off some serious steam which he sips from before he turns and leans back agianst the bar to agian look around before he smiles a bit and dips his head towards Delusion. A brief flick of a hand as he gives a bit of a invite to join him if she wishes. Delusion gives a slight smile and saunters over, placing the empty cube on the bar and nodding to the bartender for a refill. "Staying long?" Springer lifts his drink, "Finished a long patrol.. little action so get a good bit of downtime." Delusion nods, picking up her refill and leaning next to Springer. "Any plans?" Springer arches a opticridge, "None decided yet.. was not expecting patrol to be as short as it was and lacking any fighting. Had figured would be in the repair bay for the evening." he reaches up and waves towards a fwe dents and cuts, "Might of gotten rid of the hits you landed on me the other day." Delusion nods, smirking. "Yes, not a scratch left on me, either. It really wasn't more than light exercise. Fun, at least." Springer laughs, "Definitely enjoyalbe.. always is when we work out." He sips his drink again, "What of yourself? You looked like you were considering leaving?" Delusion chuckles. "I've already been here much of the afternoon, listening for potential trouble." She tilts her head. "While not strictly a patrol, it's a similar purpose." Springer smirks a bit, "Not causing trouble? Can't decide if am disappointed or not." He tips his drink towards her before taking a pull on it. Delusion gives half a shrug. "I'm security in this town. Causing trouble is for when I'm not working." She gives Springer a sly smile. "And non-locals." Springer titls his drink towards her a bit before again taking a sip, "I cause trouble at all times. Both on and off the job.. somewhat in my description." Delusion chuckles and leans up to kiss his cheek. "Yes. You smash things for fun and profit." Springer chuckles, "Not quite.. Fun yes?" He reaches up and touches Delusion's chin, "But always with a point and not just for no reason." Delusion mms. "Sometimes the reason is because it's fun," she says, with a bit of mischief. "There's some large beasts out there to hunt, for no reason beyond the challenge." Springer laughs again as he leans his head back, "There are... and i've hunted almost all of the on Cybertron and many on other worlds." He smirks as he glances at Delusion, "Some of those I hunt are more dangerous then others." Delusion leans a bit, pressing her shoulder against Springer's. "I admit that I haven't been to many -other- worlds," she says. "Cybertron, the moon outpost. Earth." She takes a sip of her drink. "Bulwark really does have a pet driller. It's a beautiful creature." Springer ughs, "Drillers.. wasn't there one here back when Windblade had been caught?" He leans in turn against Delusion lightly, not too heavily as he tilts his head back to look at the ceiling, "Seen far far too many worlds. Though most never got to enjoy cause was there for.. my job." Delusion hmms. "I don't know about that one. I was only about at the end, when Windblade came flying out of a hole with Trypticon on her heels." She smirks. "Got to shoot Vortex, and then all of us shot Shockwave. It was a good fight." Springer grins, "Heard Knightmare clocked Megs with his own cannon." He waves a hand towrds the city, "I have to admit the city is bouncing back quickly then I expected." Delusion nods. "That she did. Ripped it right off him." She lets her gaze sweep the room again. "They're good at this. There's still divisions in the city, but without constant battle or predation keeping them down, they can do their jobs and build." Springer sighs, "Long as they don't let their guard down... /that/ would just invite them to hit you again." He listens to her before he nods, "They have spirit, they've shown that rather clearly." Delusion nods. "The militia isn't as well-trained as the professionals, but they're determined and they're enough to man the defenses. And, of course, we keep our optics open at all times." Springer nods, "I remember Kup was sent here for awhile. He's good at getting people working in the right direction." A sip from his drink before he continues, "And I see you finally designated a area for the embassies and admin stuff... makes it easier to contact and work with beings." Delusion nods. "Once we had more than one to worry about, it was logical to keep them all the same place." She smirks. "All the potential headache together." Springer smirks back, "I thought you liked it when trouble cropped up." He bumps her just a bit as he does. Delusion chuckles. "A fight? That's fun. But politics? I may be decent enough at it, but that doesn't make it less aggravating." She bumps back. "Not something you have to handle often, I believe." Springer ughs a bit and fake-staggers a bit as he gets bumped back but he does sigh "Ugh.. far far more often then people think. I have to turn the charm on high dealing with some of these groups I meet on other worlds." Delusion mmms. "You are quite good at charm." Springer tilts his head to the side, "Oh? they don't seem to work too well on you. Which is part of /your/ charm, in my optics at least." Delusion flashes a brief grin. "Ah. My skepticism delights you, then?" She leans a bit more heavily on Springer, with a touch of theatricality. "Tired of being swooned over?" Springer ponders something... then lifts his arm and drops it over Delusion's shoulder lightly, "Having someone's attention? Perfect, but swooning can be... a let down. And yes, your skeptisim is part of what keeps my interst." Delusion settles under the arm, not leaning so heavily against Springer but not pulling away. "If it pricked you, that'd make you less interesting. I've known plenty of blowhards who hated reminders of their mortality." Springer smirks just a bit as his arm gives a bit of a squeeze around her shoulders before relaxing, "Agian.. Wrecker. One thing I make sure I never forget, nor let any of my Wreckers forget is how easily one of us can fall. In both combat and in simple relations." Delusion chuckles and walks the fingers of her hand up Springer's chestplate, a bit of teasing. "But you're going to try, anyway. No matter the dangers." She gives a small salute with her drink and finishes it. Springer rolls his shoulders just a bit as he grins "Thats the spice of life, Delusion. Taking risks and chasing after things that are worth the chase." Delusion slips the empty cube onto the bar behind her and smirks. "And the risks are higher here. We're out in public. Anything we do will likely run the rumor mill within a day." Springer smiles at that, "And what about me has ever said I was a caustious non-risk taker?" Delusion smirks. "Thought you were terrified of what Knightmare might do to you," she teases. Springer grins oh so wide at that, "Like I said... some things are worth the risk." Delusion grins back wickedly. "Well, then. Let's feed the rumor mill," she says, and reaches up around Springer's neck to pull him down for a kiss. Springer is surprised by the action but he does not object, his arm sliding from Delusion's shoulders to around her waist as he returns it properly before he draws back and chuckles, "Okay... /that/ definitely will feed it." Delusion chuckles. "Why settle for half measures?" Springer arches a opticridge as he looks down at the smaller Femme, "Who was settling? Can't a Mech enjoy a Femme's attention for a moment first?" Delusion hmms. "They'll probably think I spent the whole afternoon waiting for you, instead of just listening for rumors." That gets a grin. Springer can't help but laugh, "Oh I can not wait to see how THAt turns out.. many would easily believe someone would wait for me, others will believe it was pure chance." He pauses and rolls a shoulder as he gives his copyrighted smile, "Does not matter to me. I'm the one who got the kiss from the delightful Delusion, not them." Delusion nods. "I'm more likely to give out kicks than kisses," she acknowledges. "Still, it makes for a delightful confusion, especially when I get the company of a mech who doesn't mind." Springer shakes his head as he grins, "Yeah.. says alot when a Mech doent mind either." He pauses and holds up a finger, "Though do admit to leanign towards the prefernce for kisses. Just to be clear." Delusion tilts her head. "Everything in its season. A time for kisses, and a time for kicks." Springer ponders that, "Or a time for both.." He seems to have something in mind as he reaches up and taps his chin in thought. Delusion mms, looking interested. "Both?" Springer smirks a bit, "A challenge so to speak.. whoever lands a blow unopposed gets a kiss from the other. Should two beings choose to do such a challenge. Delusion ahs. "I like it. But we can't do that here- we'd have to head back to the arena first. That's the rules." Springer laughs, "That's up to you, Delusion.. Long as you lead the way." Delusion mms and slides her arms down from around Springer's neck, grabbing his hand to lead him out of the bar. "Better finish your drink, then." Springer does just that, downing it in one quick drink before setting it down and letting himself be led along behind her. Valvolux Arena - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron When Valvolux was thriving, this arena hosted a number of massive State Games, many featuring Valvolux's famed home team, the Valvolux Hammers! The rebuilding of the city has come to the Arena as well, and it has safe and comfortable seating for all sizes of Cybertronians. While there are no State Games on modern Cybertron, Valvolux regularly hosts gladiatorial combat on the arena sands. Unlike the notorious Pits of Kaon, combat in the Valvolux Arena is non-lethal due to a forcefield system installed within that blunts killing blows. In the same spirit, there is a small repair bay built into the staging area where combatants can be patched up enough to get home safely. When there is no scheduled combat, people within the city can come here to train or to blow off steam. The forcefield generator can be tuned high enough to prevent all damage, but is rarely used at that level. ''' '''Delusion leads the way down the familiar path. The sands have barely been touched since a couple days ago when she and Springer last sparred. A sharp eye might even pick out hollows from their steps then. Springer trails along behind Delusion, only turning away as he takes a few steps off to one side and starts to strech a bit before he looks to the Dominicon, "Any particular terms you wish for the challenge?" Delusion stretches as well, arms over her head and bending to one side in a graceful arc. "It's your challenge. How many tries do you want to go for?" Springer crosses his arms, "I cannot make that call.. or we wouldn't stop." He grins as he ponders. Delusion hmms. "That's a conundrum. I'm terrible with limits, so long as I'm still walking." Springer starts to stroll around the edge of the arena as he watches the Dominicon, "What about.. first to land three hits in a row? They have the choice to declare themselves the winner.. and make a request of the lose?" Delusion smiles. "I thought the prize was kisses," she points out, setting a hand on a hip and arching an optic ridge. Springer holds his arms out to the sides, "They are the prizes for landing a hit.. there is always room to make things intersting?" Delusion ahs. "So small prizes and a bigger prize, mmm?" She grins. "Alright." Springer shifts a bit, tilting his form so he is standing sideways to Delusion and lifts a hand, flicking his fingers in another of his 'Bring it' looks. Delusion rolls her optics but accepts the invitation, settling her form before coming at the larger mech. She goes for something a bit fancier this time, dancing around and past before spinning around to strike out with a foot. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Kick. << Springer steps to the side at the last moment, lessening the blow though not avoiding it entirely. He spins with the hit almost matching Delusion's own attack as he steps in and plants a kiss on the side of her neck just before he tries to sweep his leg around her's and bring her to the ground. >> Springer misses Delusion with Kick. << Delusion sways away after the kiss, skipping just far enough back to avoid being tripped. "One to me," she purrs, coming about again to aim for Springer's side. >> Delusion misses Springer with Punch. << Springer moves into the blow from the punch, leading it off to the side so it doent land solid enough to be a hit while he half turns and tries to grab Delusion's leg and throw her to the ground, "Got to eager there maybe?" >> Springer strikes Delusion with Throw. << Delusion tumbles to the ground and laughs, rolling back up to her feet. She slips in to deliver a kiss to Springer's cheek before following it up with a quick jab. >> Delusion misses Springer with Jab. << Springer reaches up and catches the blow, grinning at the kiss, "One for me it seems." He winks.. then rushes forward, and tries to plan his foot in her chest to knock her backwards. >> Springer misses Delusion with Kick. << Delusion turns, moving just enough to deflect the kick away. "Not quite fast enough," she says, continuing the turn to bring her foot around at Springer's backside. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Roundhouse. << Springer takes the kick easily enough and uses it to throw himself forward as he tries to take the Dominicon down to the ground... planting a kiss on her chin if he does, or shifting enough to plant one on her arm if it fails. >> Springer strikes Delusion with Ground-Pound. << Delusion hmmphs as she hits the ground, but she doesn't intend to stay down here by herself. She tries to get a good grip to hold Springer in place, the better for a kiss on the lips. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Clinch. << >> Springer temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Springer lets himself be held in place.. he will honor the bet and reaches up to cup the back of Delusion's head and holds it still to give her the prize she earned.. this time another proper kiss. Delusion takes her time to enjoy the kiss, her grip tight enough to make it difficult for Springer to get away even if he wanted to at the moment. But then she pulls away, and a glint in her optics is all the warning the mech gets before she twists to knee him off of her again. >> Delusion strikes Springer with Bash. << Springer grunts as the knee is more then enough to knock him to the side, the Wrecker laughing as he raises a hand.. "Three strikes in a row.. my loss." Delusion chuckles and sits up in the sand. "-And- you still owe me a kiss." She tilts her head. "Have fun?" Springer gets up then takes Delusion by the hand to help her up.. and delivers a good old-fashioned kiss to her hand, "Of course I did.. A good fight, a lovely Femme, and a mix of kisses. A good mix for a good night." Delusion mmms and nods agreement. "Should do this again, sometime. I confess I haven't thought of a request already, though. I'll have to consider it." Springer bows, sweeping a arm across his chest, "Just remember the rules.. it cannot be morally objectable by me." Delusion shakes her head. "If I must, I must," she says with mock resignation. Springer shakes his head as he streches his arms a bit, "You ok?" As he takes the time to look over her condition. Delusion looks down at the dents in her frame that stand out all the more due to how clean she keeps it. "It's good," she says, flexing and feeling the ache. She gives Springer a smirk. "You'd have to do quite a lot more than this to bring me down." Springer shakes his head and bows again, a hand waving towards the medical zone of the arena, "Then let us go get you looked at. Just to satisfy my curiosity." Delusion chuckles. "Just for curiosity's sake? I promise I'm not badly injured." Springer oh nos and shakes his head, "Oh no, I know you are sure of your condition.. I am more afraid of what Knightmare would do to me if you have even a semi-serious injury." Delusion shakes her head again. "Alright, to settle your worries." She dusts some sand off. "But I don't need mothering. I already get that from my team." She leads the way to the repair bay. Log session ending at 01:01:20 on Friday, 6 December 2019.